


with new horizons to pursue

by ruthvsreality



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthvsreality/pseuds/ruthvsreality
Summary: Dan wants to share this with him. Dan wants to get fucked, and he wants Lovett to do it.
Relationships: Dan Pfeiffer/Jon Lovett
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	with new horizons to pursue

**Author's Note:**

> Could be read as a sequel to my other fic [up where they stay all day in the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063959) but doesn't need to be read in tandem with that to be enjoyed.

Never let it be said that Lovett doesn’t have important conversations with his boyfriend. Here they are, on the couch in Dan’s house, having a very important conversation indeed.   
  
“Prostate stimulation is....” Dan trails off. 

Lovett raises his eyebrows. “What, is it too gay? Because I have some other news for you if you think that’s gay - having sex with a guy is pretty gay, too.”

Lovett knows Dan has hangups - while he only had sixteen years, Dan had over four decades to be closeted. He also knows that time exists differently for gay people in a way it doesn’t for straight people - Dan is in his first serious relationship again, he’s learning how to have sex again, et cetera. Finally, Lovett knows that these sorts of things take time, and he needs to be patient.    
  
But Lovett also knows that he’s an impatient motherfucker and Dan knows what he signed up for when he agreed to date him.    
  
“I’ll… I’ll think about it,” Dan responds. “But I’m  _ not  _ hesitant because I think it’s too gay. I think you underestimate how gay I truly am.”   
  
“Oh yeah?” Lovett grins.    
  
“Jon, I spend all my free time watching sweaty guys in shorts handle balls. Is that not gay enough for you?”    
  
Lovett snickers and leans in to kiss his boyfriend. 

\---

On Monday when Lovett gets back from his eye doctor (reading glasses,  _ ew _ ) there’s a box of condoms on the bed. 

“These aren’t your specialty size!” Lovett calls to the kitchen, where Dan is working at the counter. “These won’t fit your massive dick!” 

Dan is unamused. “Very funny - I don’t use a specialty size, asshole, it’s just the brand I like.” He scratches the back of his neck. “Besides, those are... for you to use.” 

Lovett’s eyebrows must hit the ceiling. “For real?” 

“You’re lucky you missed my cleanup shower today. There was many a moment of panic. But yes...” Dan sighs. “I’d like, to, um, try this.” 

“We don’t have to,” Lovett says, even though his whole body is screaming _ do not fucking talk him out of this!  _

“I want to.”

“Do you want to - now?” 

“I’d like to finish this article and maybe watch an episode of something first, but... yeah.” Dan smiles, albeit a little nervously. “I’d like you to fuck me.” 

Oh, God, if that isn’t the best news Lovett has heard all month. “You are the sexiest man alive, you know that? You’re, like, Adonis-like. You’re so fucking hot it’s difficult not to jump you right now.” 

“Please take the dog out,” Dan says, the corners of his lips quirking up. Lovett leaves him to finish his work.

Lovett doesn’t know how Dan expects him to wait. He tries to be patient, tries to sit still while they watch some documentary series on dark money or sharks or the pyramids or whatever, but it’s near impossible. 

Dan wants to share this with him. Dan wants to get fucked, and he wants Lovett to do it. 

Lovett gets to be the one in charge, here, and Dan is not only giving up the power in sex, but is willingly submitting. 

Lovett’s half hard already when he tugs Dan into the bedroom and kisses him until they both see stars. 

“Love kissing you,” Dan murmurs against his lips. He’s always bending down to kiss Lovett, and Lovett reminds himself to schedule a Soothe massage for his poor tall boyfriend and what must be his very achy shoulders. (Lovett’s a caring guy.)

“You’re not so bad,” Lovett responds, and that earns him a little huff of laughter before they’re tumbling back on the bed and Dan’s wrapping his arms around him. 

Lovett loves how Dan kisses. It’s a full body thing - Lovett can feel the shift in his hips, the way his hands wander, his legs parting just slightly so Lovett can feel the stretch in his thighs. 

“Give me your tongue,” Dan murmurs, and Lovett rolls his eyes before slipping his tongue past Dan’s lips. Dan sucks on it lazily for a moment, deepening the kiss at his own pace, slowing them down into a warm, relaxed rhythm.

Dan moves his hands down, grabs Lovett’s ass, and squeezes indulgently. 

_ Good to know you’ve got my ass on your mind,  _ Lovett thinks.  _ I could say the same about yours.  _

It takes Lovett a moment to flip them, but Dan is - towering over him, tugging their shirts off so they can feel each other’s warmth. 

“Go on, babe, mark me up,” Lovett teases. Dan is so fucking possessive. 

Dan doesn’t need to be told twice, and proceeds to suck a trail of kisses down Lovett’s neck. Lovett can hear him hum in contentedness - the poor sap is so in love. 

(As if Lovett isn't. Pot, meet kettle.)

Dan kisses at Lovett’s shoulders, mouths at his collarbones - even nips near the softer skin towards Lovett’s armpit before Lovett’s self-consciousness catches up with him and he gestures for Dan to move down. 

“Sorry,” Dan moves back up to kiss him, “you’re just so _ soft  _ -“ 

“Dan, if you don’t get some help with your kinks you’ll start fetishizing my love handles -“ 

And Dan does so, sitting up and squeezing around Lovett’s belly, sliding his hands up his chest, moving his thumbs over Lovett’s nipples. 

“I don’t need help,” he says calmly, “I think you’re fucking hot. You turn me on. Every bit of you.” 

Lovett shivers. Dan has always been too perfect to be straight - he’s so fucking glad he isn’t. 

“Can I suck you off?” Dan asks. 

Lovett nods, undoing his pants. “Yeah,” he pants, “get me hard so I can fuck you.” 

It’s a pushy sentence, and for a moment Lovett thinks he’s gone too far. But Dan just looks up at him with those baby blue eyes and takes him into his rosebud-pink mouth, inch by inch, just as performative as Lovett is on stage.

“God, you’re so pretty,” Lovett says, and feels Dan stifle a laugh around his cock (a strange feeling, to be sure). “Pretty pretty Pfeiffer. You still thinking about my cock in your ass?” 

Dan does something delightful - he arches up a little and gives an honest to god  _ wiggle. _

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Lovett runs his hand over the peach fuzz of Dan’s hair. “You’ve been thinking about it all day, haven’t you.” 

Lovett wants to go further, wants to talk about Dan riding him, working his big fucking thighs for something useful. He wants to talk about how Dan’s not going to be able to get off by himself without thinking about Lovett’s dick inside him - but he’s already said enough, and Dan’s mouth feels really good. 

“Alright, okay.” Lovett taps at Dan’s shoulder. “Hands and knees, babe.” 

Dan has to take off his pants, first. Lovett can see a shiny pearl of precome on the tip of his cock when it bobs a little as he moves.

Lovett adjusts him, gets him on his hands and knees. Then he gently presses on the small of Dan’s back so he’s arching up a little, because the angle’s better and also Dan doesn’t look like he’s doing a plank in a gym. 

“You still want to do this?” Lovett asks. “We don’t have to. I can suck you off or you can fuck me -“ 

“Lovett, I want your fingers inside me.” Dan has his no-nonsense voice on. 

“Got it.” Lovett grabs the lube from the nightstand. He reaches under and slicks up Dan’s cock for a little bit, kissing around his spine, along his back. He’s not going to terrify Dan with the idea of rimming today, but he wants Dan to feel good. 

Dan gently starts to thrust into Lovett’s hand. “I can’t see you,” he says. 

“Do you want to flip over?” 

There’s a pause. “Yes.” 

Lovett moves so Dan can lie on his back with his legs spread. He admires the view for a second, then grabs a pillow so Dan’s ass is elevated. 

He’s going to miss the sight of Dan’s cute ass, but this way he gets to see Dan’s tummy get covered in the stream of precome dripping out of his cock, so it’s not too much of a loss. 

“Just a finger, baby, just relax, okay?” Lovett presses a kiss to Dan’s thigh. Dan nods and takes a few deep breaths. 

“Do it.” 

Lovett grins. “Aye-aye, Captain,” he quips as he gently pushes one finger inside Dan. 

Dan doesn’t really say anything, just squints up at the ceiling like he’s trying to figure out the feeling. Lovett watches his expression as he searches for that one spot - 

“ _ Ooooh _ ,” Dan says, a low, breathy rumble. “Oh,  _ fuck _ .” 

Lovett smiles. “Like that?”

“Oh, that’s - it’s - um -“ Dan is struggling to find words, clearly. His legs have spread further, his feet flat on the mattress. “It’s a different kind of pleasure.” 

“But it is a pleasure.” Lovett rubs, gently. 

“Mm-hm - God, Lov.” And boy, does Lovett adore that nickname. 

“Want me to add another finger?” 

Dan nods. “Yeah, yeah, give it to me.” 

Lovett thinks he likes this. “Greedy. Think I can get you to beg?” 

“Lovett, just fuck me, alright?” 

Lovett thinks  _ brat _ and pulls out, squeezing more lube on his fingers and pushing two in. 

Dan shudders, his hands coming up to cover his face. Normally Lovett would push them away, but he’s a little occupied. 

“Talk to me,” Lovett commands. 

“Feels - it’s _ good _ -“ 

“Why do you think I love it so much?” Lovett squeezes Dan’s balls gently, just to watch another spurt of precome leak out of his cock. “It feels a lot better when it’s you.” 

Lovett doesn’t know how long he fingers his boyfriend for. It could be minutes. Could be hours. 

Eventually, though, they want to get to the main event. 

“This is - it might hurt, is the thing,” Lovett says. “So if you want to stop, just say so.” 

Dan nods. 

Lovett shifts up on his knees and briefly shivers at how nice Dan’s heels feel on his back. It’s kind of an awkward angle, but the pillow helps.

It feels like Dan takes an eternity to take him. But he does, exquisitely tight, and Lovett sees the head of his cock disappear into Dan’s heat, and - 

“Stop.” 

Lovett freezes immediately. “Need me to pull out?” 

“Um. Yes.” Dan giggles a little hysterically. “Fuck, Lovett - you’re  _ huge _ .”

For a nanosecond, Lovett wants to laugh. Because really, it’s funny. For several reasons - one, because Dan’s cock is fucking enormous, Lovett can see it right in front of him, still rock hard and twitching and dripping over Dan’s stomach. Two, because Dan is so big and strong and occasionally plays at being straight and of course deep down he’s the blushing virgin right out of Lovett’s wet dreams. 

Lovett  _ isn’t _ huge, for the record. He’s pretty sure he’s the national average. But of course to Dan, anything bigger than nothing is going to be huge, and Lovett can respect that, primarily by not laughing at him.

He pulls out gently, trying to commit his brief experience inside Dan to memory, and lies down beside him. 

Nuzzling Dan's cheek, Lovett hopes he sounds welcoming when he asks, “You want to prep some more and try again, or do you want to do something else?” 

Dan takes a deep breath. “I want -“ he pauses. “I want you to finger me on my hands and knees.” 

Lovett squeezes the base of his cock and thinks of Los Angeles traffic patterns to stop himself from coming anytime soon. “I can do that.” 

Dan turns back on his hands and knees, and Lovett understands once he pushes two fingers back inside him why Dan wanted this position. 

Dan is discovering something new about himself, which makes him vulnerable. And that thing is that he really,  _ really  _ loves getting fucked. 

Lovett can sense it with every fiber of his being. He can hear it in the noises Dan’s making - short little pants that could be sobs if Dan let them escape - in the way he’s completely foregone being on his hands and knees, arching with his ass up on his elbows, his hands gripping the sheets - in the way he’s moving, fucking himself back onto Lovett’s fingers - 

“Like that?” Lovett can barely recognize his own voice. “Think you like getting fucked, Dan? Think it might be your thing after all?” 

_ “Oh my god, oh my god, _ ” Dan gasps out in response. 

“Tell me you love it,” Lovett says. He sits up straighter and speeds up the pace of his movements, rubbing against Dan’s spot more insistently. 

“I love it, I love it,  _ Lovett _ , Lovett, Lovett -“ Dan breaks off into a groan, and Lovett sees his chance, and he reaches down and squeezes Dan’s cock once, and Dan comes instantly, hot ropes of come spurting onto the fabric below. Dan shakes from head to toe, squeezing on Lovett’s fingers, muscles tensing and relaxing. 

Fuck,  _ yeah. _

Lovett lets Dan breathe for a couple of moments, and then assesses the damage done to the bedspread. Not too bad - they can cuddle on the couch while it's in the washing machine. 

He moves up, over to Dan's head where it’s tucked between his forearms, like he's preparing for a crash landing. Lovett kneels there, stroking his cock, waiting for Dan to come back to earth. 

They don't need to talk about this part. Dan has done this part a million times before because it gets him into a headspace he enjoys and Lovett will always indulge him. Usually it's after he's fucked  _ Lovett _ , but this works, too. 

"Here," Lovett says, and Dan looks up with his lips parted. Gently, Lovett pushes the head of his cock into his mouth. 

This isn't like before, where Dan was showing off. Here, Dan is just... suckling, really. Just absentmindedly doing what he wants, what he thinks Lovett will enjoy. He's tired, Lovett can tell. That's okay, Lovett's not going to take very - 

"Ah, f-fuck, look at me, Dan, look at me, look at me..." Lovett leans down and cups Dan's cheek, which is good because it allows him to move away and come over his own fist instead of all over Dan's face, which would not be a cool move. 

He wobbles a little on his knees, and then grabs some tissues to clean the both of them off a little bit. 

"I love you," Dan says. "That was fun." 

"I should hope so. I think you might enjoy bottoming once in a while, Dan." 

Dan rolls his eyes. "I think you might be right."

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to fizzy, as always, for being a wonderful beta and friend. 
> 
> title is from "A Whole New World" from Aladdin.


End file.
